


My Iridescent

by aiyoiweiweiwei



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyoiweiweiwei/pseuds/aiyoiweiweiwei





	My Iridescent

门铃响了。   
坂口安吾看了一眼钟，凌晨三点。那么只可能是一种情况。  
早安，特务科。下一秒中原中也站在门口向他吹口哨，样子活脱脱是对着酒吧的今日女郎。我想或许我们可以分享早餐？  
我看你的主要目的就是来吃早点。不敬业的今日女郎连头都没抬一下，似乎亮着的笔记本电脑对他来说更为重要。我家什么都没有，请您出门右转。还有，他喝完易拉罐里的最后一滴咖啡，把它扔进它伙伴的残骸中。有钥匙就别按门铃，多此一举。  
事实证明我按了也没用。我原本以为我开门后你已经准备好了……中原中也翻出一双夹脚拖，趿拉着靠过去亲吻他的脸颊。我们多久没做了？自从我飞到米兰你就他妈跟消失了一样。  
不要告诉我你看不出来为什么。坂口安吾的声音听上去简直就像人工智能，我忙的紧。他又从抽屉里摸出一罐咖啡，不过好在被中原中也夺走了。  
我勒令你，在接下来的一周都不准——不允许再喝这个什么眠眠打破。中原中也不由分说地合上连着数据线的笔记本电脑。可恶的咖啡豆把你的脸蛋儿都变成苦涩的了，它们原本分明是焦糖味。  
否则呢？  
...什么否则？  
如果我喝了咖啡你会怎么样？或者说，你能把我怎么样？  
噗。中原中也忍不住笑出来。那我就，他突然放低声音，气息吹得坂口安吾的耳朵有点痒。我就和太宰治惹点事情出来，让你尝尝连喝一个月咖啡不睡觉的滋味。  
噢。坂口安吾不动声色地把笔记本电脑推到一边。可是。他的声音是没什么语气的，但就是有一种楚楚可怜的味道。咖啡因在某种程度上帮助我工作。它帮助我分泌肾上腺素，好让我写完报告。  
那不是正好。中原中也已经把手伸进白衬衫里面了，此刻正不怀好意的在下半身的边缘游走。我也能帮你分泌肾上腺素。我还能帮你分泌多巴胺。你以后要多来我这儿才对。  
那咖啡因的方式可比你温柔多了。坂口安吾认命般地脱下眼镜，我的腰整整疼了两礼拜。自从你飞到米兰，就他妈跟消失了一样。  
你知道，我工作很忙。中原中也半真半假的说。好了……调情结束。别一幅不情愿的样子，我看你也蛮享受的。  
坂口安吾不得不站起来和中原中也调换位置。别弄脏我的文件。他叹息着说，像是被架上解剖台上的蝴蝶在做最后的挣扎。  
然后中原中也就拉着他和自己一起跌倒皮质的椅子上，接今晚的第一个吻。中原中也的舌尖上还残余着威士忌和尼古丁的味道——看来大家都需要类似于LSD的东西支撑生活。唇舌柔软，坂口安吾承认自己有几分贪恋唇齿相交的感觉。  
贪恋只是一瞬间。因为他马上就意识到中原中也已经把他的裤子给剥下来了，两条光溜溜的大腿在空调间里瑟瑟发抖。  
我待会儿不带套了……中原中也吻着他的唇角，吐词间有黏腻的不耐。  
不行。坂口安吾还勉强维持着理智。我明天还要上班......你左手第一个抽屉里有套子。  
哟。中原中也饶有兴致地瞄一眼坂口安吾躲躲闪闪的眼神。想不到我的性冷淡先生今天居然有如此好的雅兴。快说，你是不是早知道我今天来？  
我只能说，港口黑手党的计算机系统有待改进。坂口安吾挪着屁股往中原中也那儿挤了挤，浅色的内裤上已经有了一道明显的湿印子。中原中也知道，那就相当于是催促了。感谢自己良好的生活习惯吧，中原中也想。他从口袋里摸出一支护手霜，厚厚一层抹在指头上。他把最后一层布料也脱下去，揉了几下后穴旁的软肉，试探性的插入一个指节。  
嘶......好痛。坂口安吾隔着衣服用牙齿磨蹭着中原中也的肩头。  
忍忍，马上就舒服了。中原中也吻着他光滑的后颈，在稍微靠下的皮肤上留下一个小小的吻痕。啊，他终于变回了可爱的焦糖味......中原中也欣慰地想。安吾像小动物似的呻吟和有些紊乱的呼吸就像撒在冰激凌上的巧克力屑，不多，但是也能让平凡的香草味多卖个几块钱。  
嘶.....唔...中.....中也！安吾的声音里已经有点忍不住的急迫在了，有点嘶哑，有点呻吟的意味在。谁说香草味冰激凌是平凡的，他分明就是天堂在人间开设的分店。中原中也用炙热的双唇安抚美味香草的情绪，毕竟政府给他的工作一向惨无人道。白色的衬衫松松垮垮的挂在肩膀上，一片细腻得看不出毛孔的皮肤堪比初升的月色。多么要命，中原中也心想。俊俏的性冷淡先生、和他挺翘圆润的小屁股......平日里紧缚在黑色的西装里，简直是给办公椅的天大福利......  
中原中也正在秘密花园最馥郁的一片区域驾驶大型卡车，肆意地碾过一个月无人问津的芳香，似乎在弥补不能成为他的办公椅的遗憾。你里头好热，他以一种调笑的口吻说，很湿很滑，依依不舍的吮吸我的手指......像婴儿吮吸母乳。  
我也有正常的生理需求......别说得像是件什么见不得人的事情……坂口安吾蹭蹭中原中也覆在他屁股上的手掌，脊柱弯成了他最喜欢的模样，腰间有两个浅浅的腰窝。中原中也的指尖在他里面勾来勾去，有一些透明的粘液从缝隙间溢出来，顺着腿根流下去，星星点点滴在地砖上。  
坂口安吾的双腿不住的发颤，不晓得是因为太累还是太爽，更可能是两者兼具。中原中也揉着他的头发，哄安吾转过来好尝尝美味的香草冰激凌。他们说接吻可以燃烧卡路里。中原中也耐心地又塞进去一根手指，欧洲的快捷食品热量实在过高......  
...闭嘴。坂口安吾简直是从牙缝里挤出的这句话，后颈有一些汗液顺着背脊流下来，和其他一些液体融化在月色里。那就是快了。中原中也愉快的想，没点耐心怎么可能吃到裹着层层外壳的果肉。  
我要射了.......唔...让我射！中也...坂口安吾终于服输似的扭过头来，于是深蓝捕捉到一小片氤氲的热带雨林。终于出现了，来之不易的、不情愿的求饶。天，你怎么能这么可爱。中原中也忍不住亲吻他濡湿的眼睑，这还都只是前戏呢，性冷淡先生真的很敏感噢。  
我可去您的吧。中原中也听见热带雨林翻白眼的声音。和之前相比，这句话可谓是字正腔圆的了，典型的坂口安吾式骂街。中原中也忍着笑意捏捏他腰间的软肉，我要进来了噢。你可别像第一次一样尿......  
您快闭嘴吧！坂口安吾羞耻地把脑袋转回去，只露出红彤彤的耳尖。他似乎已经把他的椅子的中原中也当成了一道地缝。  
快停止散发你的可爱，中原中也心想。我都不介意你还害羞个什么啦。  
你要是再敢提一次这事儿......我就...就把你...杀掉......！  
真是毫无威胁力的威胁，反而像是张牙舞爪的小浣熊。中原中也一个发力起身，旋转椅滴溜溜地滑了很远。他把安吾的腰肢抵在桌子的边缘，在后头垫上自己的掌心。好了，再忍一会儿，马上就舒服了。也不知道它到底是在和自己说话还是在和安吾说。中原中也腾出一只手把碍事的文件和电脑推到一边，顺便解开了自己的腰带。  
中原中也知道的，他可爱的小男朋友最喜欢这个体位。他也知道，一点点不那么温柔的对待似乎更能让他性致盎然。他深深浅浅地抽插着，将坂口安吾所有的呜咽，所有的呻吟都用唇封住。这是独属于自己的声音，不能让任何人听去，他自己也不行。  
坂口安吾缠在中原中也腰上的小腿这会儿已经有点抽搐的迹象了。中原中也用那只空出来的手揉捏他紧绷的臀瓣，算不上是轻柔。放松，乖。  
...啊....！坂口安吾最终在交合中释放，带着泣音的一声鼻音简直就是圣代上点缀着的红樱桃。他的双手双腿像是在一瞬间被抽走了力气，软绵绵的依偎到中原中也的怀里去了。中原中也尽职尽责的帮他套弄几下，却被捉住双手。  
我好累。连声音都是颤着的，让我休息好不好？下次有时间我保证让你爽......  
中原中也看看窗外，天已经蒙蒙亮了。哎。那我还能说什么？  
自力更生吧，自己的问题自己解决。  
安吾已经睡着了，他的腹部甚至还挂着白色的脱氧核糖核酸。两个多小时以后，同一个人就会出现在某栋政府大楼里，每天经手十几起业内机密，其中也不乏一些暗地里的互利共赢......  
哎。不管怎样，中原中也轻轻地撩开垂到坂口安吾眼皮上的碎发。保持乐观。活在当下，未来可期。

end.


End file.
